


Don't Say 'Pemberley'

by KyraEllis



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice (TV 1980), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEllis/pseuds/KyraEllis
Summary: Darcy wants to dominate Elizabeth, but she can be one stubborn woman.





	Don't Say 'Pemberley'

"Mrs. Darcy, I'd like to play a game," said Fitzwilliam Darcy as he trailed kisses down Elizabeth's neck. He inhaled the scent of her lavender perfume and sighed deeply at the perfection.

"What kind of game?" asked Elizabeth slyly. She was so haughty, always needing to know what the stakes were going to be before entering a wager or agreement of any kind.

"I'd like to take you in bed."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we just did last night, Darcy? As I recall, you and I had a very acrobatic way of saying goodnight to one another."

"That's not what I mean. I want...I want to ravish you. To push you to your limits, to...to dominate you, if you're willing to let me."

A silence.

"You want to take control," said Elizabeth. "You want me to let you do whatever you will to my body tonight."

"Exactly, my precious."

"Interesting," replied Elizabeth. "I suppose I'm curious about the experiment."

***

"No blood," said Elizabeth five hours later as they both sat in their bedchamber, ruminating on the events to come.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't stick anything up my ass either."

"I can abide by that. May I ask however, if I can still scratch you? I won't break the skin, it's just that I'd like to..." Darcy colored with embarrassment. "I'd like to let myself go completely with you, and I wonder if it's okay to get a bit wild."

She scrutinized him. "Well, yes then. But if I say the word 'Pemberley,' then you are to stop immediately."

"Very much understood my dear."

"Alright, then you may begin."

Darcy chuckled a bit.

"What? What do you find so funny about all of this? We haven't even started yet."

He straightened his features, chastened. "Excuse me, my dear, it's simply that this is not the way this sort of thing is done. You can't be the one determining when we start and where it goes. You have to let me be in charge of that."

Elizabeth looked miffed. "As we discussed. _I'm_ not trying to control anything. I'm simply telling you that you are welcome to get down to business. Whenever it should please _you_ of course, Darcy."

Darcy stifled another laugh. Such a willful woman he had married. Her spirit and defiance intoxicated him, and that was precisely why he was aching to switch the roles.

***

He decided to start with something that would teach Elizabeth that he was serious about the business of dominating her mind and body. He would surprise her with an act he knew she had never experienced in an erotic way.

"My dear," he called to her from across the bedroom. He sat upon their canopied four-poster bed and calmly beckoned. "My dear, it's time to start, please come over to me."

She rolled her eyes, but assented, drift to where he sat.

"Now, remember Pemberley," said Darcy. "But I do sincerely hope you won't feel he need to use it, as long as you are enjoying what's happening that is. You may be surprised at how much you enjoy not having to be in control."

"I'd like to see that," said Elizabeth. "As far as I can remember, we've..."

She stopped right there as Darcy suddenly pulled Elizabeth to him and smoothly flipped her torso across his legs, leaving her backside exposed to him, and her rear positioned exactly in the middle of his lap. He felt a thrill at how he'd been able to cut of her last pert retort. And the slightest tingle pricking his groin. Yes, he was going to like this experience just as much as he was sure Elizabeth would.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth's voice sounded a bit muffled from where her head was lying against the covers. Darcy declined to answer, instead beginning to rub her bottom with his hand, circling the firm shape and mussing the fabric of her skirt. He was glad that she was still wearing her bedroom clothes, only a thin layer of cloth between his hand and her skin, rather than the usual thick dresses she moved about in.

Elizabeth tried to get up, working to get a purchase with her hands against the bed, but Darcy was firm in his grip.

"No, my darling. This is my turn." Not that it stopped her from struggling about. Clearly, he needed to move onto the next phase.

Darcy roughly bunched her thin gown's skirt up to her hips, exposing her underthings, which he expertly pulled down the other direction, to her ankles. There. She was exposed to him and all the world.

That got her attention.

She stopped moving, and when she spoke again, her voice was less sure, with even the slightest hint of a quiver.

"Darcy?"

He moaned softly in the back of his throat. The beginnings of her submission to his will was intoxicating. He declined her the comfort of an answer, decided to keep her guessing as to his emotional state and what he would do next.

Which was to fondle her beautiful, milky skin and then give it a sudden slap.

"Ouch!" cried Elizabeth. "What in the world, Darcy?!"

Another slap, and another shout from his love. She was moving again now, writhing in a way that stimulated his nether regions. Within the space of a few moments, his member sprouted to its full extent. Elizabeth felt the change and gasped.

"Darcy, what are you?...Where is this going? Darcy?"

He slapped her again, and noticed that her breath caught this time in what he knew to be a sign of her own arousal. Good. She was starting to feel the other side of what he was doing to her. The power at cultivating her urges, of literally having her satisfaction rest between his hands rushed into his body.

This time when he slapped her, he left his hand on her smooth ass, caressing the red welts that were starting to spread across the softness. As he moved his palm, she began to breath quicker.

"Darcy, that's quite enough. This is undignified. Let me up immediately."

He chuckled. "Elizabeth, you already know the one way to get me to stop. All you have to do is say 'Pemberley.' But you're not really about to say that are you?"

She groaned in anger and frustration, but also with what he knew was her lust. As his hand roved, she wriggled, trying to keep contact when he seemed about to drift off her skin. Then, he moved his fingers down her cleft and into the wetness that lay between her legs.

Elizabeth let go of a sharp breath. This time, there was no mistaking the quiver and need in her voice. "Oh, Darcy."

He strained at his pants, wondering how long he could attend to her this way without taking her. He wanted her more in this moment than he had ever wanted her throughout their relationship together. And that was saying a lot, because he wanted her daily, carnally, completely.

Darcy pumped his fingers in and out, alternating with surprise slaps to her bottom. Each time he connected his palm, she yelped, but she had begun to moan in earnest as well.

Her slickness coated his fingers now, and Elizabeth's noises were coming hoarse and raw.

"Darcy, oh God Darcy, don't stop! Darcy!"

She pistoned his hand with her hips, ass rotating shamelessly in the air. He loved the way he made her lose control. This genteel, prim woman now putty beneath his hands.

With a sudden shift to her nub below the cleft and a few seconds of intense pressure there, she came in a heap, bucking into his lap and letting out sounds that were somewhere between anguish and ecstasy.

"Ahhhh!"

He let her ride out the waves, while still circling her most sensitive spot, stroking her hair with his free hand. While he was still aching to take her, throw her onto the bed and thrust himself inside her warm body, he wanted her to have all the sweetness of her own pleasure first. It would be important, he figured, to convincing her to try another of his games the next time around.

When she was fully sated, finally ready for his fullness, he took a moment before flipping her to lean down and whisper in her ear.

"I didn't think you'd be calling 'Pemberley,' darling. I didn't think you'd truly want me to stop."


End file.
